The Pocky Game
by JastlyJokely06
Summary: All she tried to do was spice things up to fix her relationship. But then she finds out this? Can Michael and Claire find comfort in each other? My first MichaelxClaire fic so please RXR!
1. The game

**My first Michael-Claire fic. Please review and leave feedback! Set sometime between Bite Club and Last breath (Before the Draug.)**

**Claire's POV:**

I walk back to the Glass House clutching the small rectangular box in my hand. It was a short day today, my last two professors were _'absent'_ (who knows in Morganville), and I'm off from work today. I look down at the box of Pocky and smile to myself. Lately me and Shane haven't been comunicating well, he's been rather distant so I ordered some pocky online and I just got the order. I think maybe it will 'spice' things up. I arrive at the Glass House in less than 10 minutes, being that Morganville is so small. I walk up to the steps and open the door, walking in to find Michael, Super hottie and my best friends boyfriend, sitting on his special music chair. He looks up at me as he tunes his guitar. He smiles a sad smile at me.

"Hey Mikey, what's up? How come you're home early?" I ask him, sitting on the couch near him.

"I could ask you the same thing. What's in your hand?" He asks, eyeing the hand behind my back. I flush a little and avert my eyes.

"You'll see later. My classes let out early and so I came here. Why aren't you at work?" I ask, curious as to why he's home.

"Oh well I thought I'd play hooky today. Almost no one really comes to the shop anyways." He says, he works in the music shop across town since he can't go out and make a living as a superstar.

"Oh. Well okay." I say, He smiles at me and starts playing his guitar. The soft strumming of his guitar sounds so sad, but beautiful. "I'm going upstairs to shower, okay?" I say and get up from the couch. Michael stands abruptly and I look at him confused.

"Wait, um, can we talk? You know, friend to friend?" He asks me. I nod and he walks into the kitchen. I follow him, and he pours us both a cup of coffee. We sit down at the table and he drinks his coffee.

"So what's up Michael? What's wrong?" He looks at me with his gorgeous blue eyes and sighs. He runs his hands through his blonde hair and looks away, like he's contemplating something.

"Well you see.." He starts. I take a sip of my coffee and make a face, it was black, no sugar or milk. So I get up to get some.

"I think me and Eve are over." He says, making me drop the carton of milk, spilling it everywhere.

"Crap." I grab a few paper towels and start to wipe up the milk. "What do you mean Michael?"

"Well she's been acting weird lately and I feel like we've grown apart." He says. I throw away the paper towels and sit back down next to Michael. I laugh and he looks at me, slightly hurt and slightly mad. I show him the pocky box which earns me more confusion.

"I've felt the same with Shane. This is pocky, a japanese treat. Chocolate covered biscuit sticks." I explain.

"And how does this help me or you?" He asks and I roll my eyes.

"There's a game where two people put their mouths at the end of each side and slowly eat their way to the middle. Making them close to the middle. Who ever backs down first is the loser. We can play them with Eve and Shane, a way to, spice things up I guess." I explain further. He nods and 'ahs' finally understanding.

"Well Okay, I guess." He says. I stand up and smile at Michael.

"Don't worry, we'll feel better by the end of the night. Now I'm going to shower so see ya." I say as I walk out the kitchen, up the stairs to my room. I put my stuff down on the floor and grab some clean clothes and head to the shower.

**xXx**

I get out the shower and head back to my room. I look at the time, 4:35, Shane should be home at 7. I sigh and head downstairs, making sure I have the pocky in hand. I find Michael playing his video games, and I sit down next to him. He smiles at me, a smile that would make any girl fall for him. He hands me a controller to which I take and try(failing miserably) to kill some zombies.

"Who's turn is it to make dinner?' I ask, after being killed for the fourteenth time.

"Shane's." I groan and giggle at the same time.

"Brisket tacos."

"Yep." Michael presses a few more buttons and I die once again. I groan loudly and put the controller down. "Aw don't be a sore loser." He teases. I muster up some of the Eve in me and flip him off, making him laugh.

"I'm going to start making the tacos so we can eat sooner rather than later." I walk into the kitchen and start preparing the food.

**xXx**

Seven comes around and Shane walks in with a bag full of brisket. Soon after I hear Eve come in. Shane walks into the kitchen and looks at me surprised. I walk over to him and kiss him softly on the lips.

"Hey, I started making the tacos for you." I smile and he reciprocates it.

"Thanks." He says, kissing my cheek and walking over to finish dinner.

Dinner was mostly silent except for the small talk of work and school. When dinner was over, I walk to the couch and get the pocky box I left there when I was playing with Michael.

"Claire?" I hear Shane call me. I turn around and blush lightly. "Can we talk?" He says. Oh no, maybe he doesn't love me anymore. No! I must try to change his mind before he says the words.

"Wait, I wanted us to try something. Please?" I ask. He looks at me then to Eve who appeared from the kitchen.

"What is it?" He asked, skeptical.

"The pocky game!" I say excitedly. Michael comes out the kitchen and walks to Eve's side. Eve and Shane look at me, obviously confused. I explain the rules of the game and they nod. Eve whispers something into Shane's ear and he nods.

"Okay we can play." We all sit down on the livingroom floor. Michael next to Eve, Shane next to me while being across from Eve and me across from Michael. I hand Eve and Michael a pocky and I get a pocky for me and Shane.

"Wait I have a way to make it more interesting. Why don't Shane and I play against each other and you and Mikey do the same?" Eve suggests. I look awkwardly at Michael who just shrugs.

"O-Okay I guess." I say. I put the stick between me and Michael and Eve and Shane do the same. We start to slowly chew our way to the middle. I feel myself blush as I near Michael's lips. About a centimeter away I back away, unable to go any further. I look at Michael who looks at Eve. His face completely torn. I look at Shane to see him making out with Eve! "W-What are you doing?!" I yell at them. They part and Shane looks at me awkwardly.

"I was trying to tell you before. But Eve and I agreed to let you know this way. We're over Claire. I like Eve and well..we've been uh..seeing eachother for a few weeks now." He explains. Tears well up in my eyes and I stand up.

"Eve.." Michael whispers and tears escapes his eyes. I look away and run up the stairs, ignoring the calls of my name behind me. I run to my room and slam it shut. I finally feel my legs collapse and I sob into my hands. I can't believe them! How could my _best friend_ do that to me?! I cry until I feel my body too tired to do anything anymore. After what seems like hours of crying I finally cry myself to sleep.


	2. Aftermath

**Michael's** **POV:**

I should've known something like this was going to happen. I've had my doubts but I never thought of Eve the one to cheat. I feel tears escape my eyes but I don't care anymore. I hear Claire run upstairs and slam her door. She slumps down and her cries continue. I hate my vampire hearing for this. Hearing my best friend cry is tearing me apart more than finding out this news.I wipe away the tears and put on my best poker face.

"How did this start?" I ask, trying to keep my voice low without emotions. Eve sighs and crosses her legs, biting her lip.

"Well it was a few weeks ago. I was off of work and Shane came home frustrated in well..that way. He started to drink and we was hanging out and it sorta happened. We both enjoyed what happened and well, it happened again until we decided our feelings towards each other." She explains. I feel my unbeating heart tear open again and I nod. I get up to talk upstairs.

"Whatever you do, Don't show any affection around Claire. Not yet. This is too much for her." I tell them and they nod. I walk upstairs and walk into my room, the one closest to the bathroom. I close the door and slide down to the floor. I listen to Claire's heavy sobs die down to soft snores. She fell asleep, poor thing. I sigh and I sit in the darkness of my room, thinking how everything went wrong. I hear Shane and Eve talking downstairs. I hear the kisses Shane gives her, making her giggle. I think about how that used to be us. I let a few tears escape my eyes, and after a while they stop.

**xXx**

I wake up a few hours later from a restless sleep. I get up, knowing I won't be able to fall back asleep, I head to Claire's room. I knock on the door and open it a crack. I see Claire's sleeping form on the floor a few inches away. I open the door enough for me to slip in.  
I shake my head and smile at the position Claire is sleeping in. Her legs are curled up, her pajama pants covering parts of her feet. She's wearing a long sleeve shirt, one hand near her face. Her long brown hair is spread out on the floor. Her mouth is slightly open, letting out soft snores. I chuckle as I gently grab her and pick her up bridle style. I clutch her closely and place her on her bed. I pull the covers over her so she is warm and stroke her hair. I sit at the edge of her bed and continue to stroke her hair. She moves closer to me, and I kiss the top of her head. Kissing the top of her head, I whisper to her.

"Good night Claire. I'm sorry this happened." I walk towards her door, and I hear her move around on her bed.

"Michael?" I hear her groggy voice call out to me.

"Hm?"

"Stay with me. Please." She whispers and I smile a sad smile.

"Hold on, I'll be right back." I tell her. I hurry to my room, vampire speed, and grab my acoustic guitar. I go back to Claire's room to see her sitting up on her bed, looking at me with puffy red eyes. I close the door and sit on the floor near her bed. I start strumming the guitar and humming a soft tune, hoping to make her fall asleep.

"Going to sing me a lullaby pretty boy?" She jokes, but I hear the hurt little girl behind it. It reminds me when she first came to the Glass House, broken and beaten. But she survived that and she can survive this. We both can. God it makes me want to kick those two out, but I can't. I can't be that cold, knowing they have no where to go.

"Sure. Which would you like to hear? My rock star life or Michael the great?" I joke back, making her snort. I chuckle and continue to strum a relaxing tune. After a bit I feel her lay back down.

"Michael?" She whispers.

"Yeah?"

"Can you lay down with me?" She asks. She sniffles and hiccups, signalling she was, and still is crying. I put down my guitar and get up, sitting at the edge of the bed. I never really noticed how beautiful Claire really was, even with her nose and eyes red and swollen from crying. I wipe a tear from her eye and lay down next to her. I hold her close to my chest and she cries silently. I allow her to cry, rubbing her back soothingly. She cries for an hour before falling back asleep. I sigh and soon, before I realize it, I drift off to sleep as well.

**xXx**

Waking up I could've sworn it was all a dream. I feel a warm bundle in my arms and immediately I thought it was Eve. That is until I inhaled the scent of Claire. The sweet strawberry scent of her shampoo with the sweet smell of her blood. I look down to see Claire looking peaceful. I smile and maneuver my way out, leaving Claire still asleep. I glance at the clock, 6:35. Claire wakes up at 7. I go downstairs and I hear Eve in the kitchen. I take a deep, unnecessary, breath and walk into the kitchen as if nothings wrong. Walking right past Eve, I open the fridge and take out my sports bottle, putting it in the microwave for 30 seconds.

"Michael." I hear her say my name. Usually it would make me happy and good inside but now it just hurts. I turn to her with a cold expression. Evidently it struck her how bad she hurt me by the look of guilt on her face. "Michael I'm sorry." She says. I shake my head and grab my sports bottle as soon as the timer went off.

"Don't be. You're happy now. I couldn't do that and someone else could." I say bitterly. I sigh as I take a sip of my plasma. "Look, Its best if you don't talk to me for a while. You're happy and that's all that matters. I give you and Shane my blessing but it will take me time to heal." I say. She nods and a small smile graces her lips.

"Thank you Michael." She whispers and I smile at her. Leaving the kitchen I head back upstairs to my room. I finish my plasma and toss the bottle aside. I grab my phone and send a text before heading to the shower.

**xXx**

I step out the shower, towel around my waist, and open the door to head to my room. I bump into someone, making me stumble backwards, having the towel fall to the floor. I look up to see Claire on the floor, rubbing her back from the fall. She looks up at me, then her eyes stray for a moment, just a moment, to my 'area'. Her eyes widen and she blushes furiously, looking away. I quickly scramble for the towel and cover myself up.

"Uh s-sorry Claire. I-I wasn't paying attention I didn't know you was there, S-sorry." I stumble over my words. She gets up and giggles, a soft sweet sound, and smiles sweetly.

"It's okay Michael. Well uh, meet you downstairs?" She says and I nod. Running into my room I close the door and rush to get ready. I can't believe that happened! How stupid can I be?  
I check my phone and see the reply. I smile and finish getting ready. I put on my shoes, get my guitar case before I realize I left it in Claire's room. I walk in to get it when a strong scent of Claire hits me. I inhale deeply before grabbing my guitar and putting in its case. As I rush downstairs I smell fresh coffee.

"So Claire, do you work today?" I ask as I enter the kitchen. Claire hands me my favorite mug with some coffee and shakes her head.

"No, I had requested a few days off." She shrugs as she takes a sip from her coffee. I chug mine down before putting it in the dishwasher.

"Want to play hooky?" I ask her. She looks at me both surprised and confused.

"We can't play hooky Michael! I. Have classes and you have work." She protests. I smile and shrug.

"I'm not playing hooky, you are. Come with me to work, I got permission to bring you so that's no problem. C'mon please? To get our minds off of everything for a little while. Plus Einstein, you can get easy A's in your sleep." I joke. She smiles at this and finally says yes. She grabs. Her book bag and we rush to my car, well I rush so I don't get burned. I make it to the front seat with just mild smoking as she gets into the shotgun seat.

"So, to work!" She says in a fake 'sparta' cheer. I laugh at this.

"To Narnia!" I joke. She laughs as we make the drive to work.

**A/N: please review and leave feedback! Also to anyone who likes ShaneXClaire please check out KaitlynGlass's story 'What's Going On With You Two?' Thank you for reviewing and I will upload as soon as possible!**


	3. Angel's cry

**I have a little something made special for this chapter so please review what you think and any feedback please!**

**Claire's POV:**

We arrive at Michael's job in less than 10 minutes, the ride mostly silent. When we get out the car and into the shop, I stare in awe. Shelves and shelves are filled with musical instruments. From drum sets and guitars to triangles. I smile as I rush over to a keyboard and start playing random keys. Michael walks over to me and laughs. He guides me upstairs to where most of the guitars are. He pulls up another stool for me to sit on and starts to tune some guitars.

"How many students do you have?" I ask, trying to make conversation.

"Four, six when I work weekends." He says. I nod as I watch his hands glide over the guitars. His first student arrives a few minutes later. A teenager around the age of 15, with serious acne problems. He wears a brass bracelet signifying he's protected. I listen to the lessons, one by one. I pay close attention when Michael demonstrates. I listen closely and notice that Michael's playing sounds somewhat sad.

"Argh! I just can't do this!" His third student yells in frustration. A college kid contorts his face as his fingers fumble down the neck of the guitar.

"Relax." Michael says softly. "Like this." He shows the student how to move his fingers down for the song he's learning. "See?" The college student tries again and succeeds, with little clumsiness.

"Hey, not bad." He says. Michael chuckles and his student thanks him, handing him some cash and leaving. I smile at Michael, staring at that smile. He looks gorgeous, truly like an angel.

"What?" He says, snapping me out of my thoughts. I realized I was staring.

"N-Nothing. Just..well you look amazing when you smile." I comment. He looks away, I could've sworn his face brighten a bit.

"You're such a cheese." He says. I laugh and move closer to him.

"Swiss cheese or cream cheese?" I ask. He looks at me and suddenly burst into laughter. He ruffles my head and strums his guitar while we wait for the last person to come. Michael hums a tune. "Hey Mikey?"

"Yeah" He looks at me and stops playing. His face shows worry and fear. He's been so worried about me and how I've felt, but has he had time to process this?

"Play me a song please?" I ask him. He nods and starts to play Cry from Jamestown Story. I listen as his angelic voice sing each word. Tears well up in my eyes. I wipe them away and lean my head against his shoulder. When he was done I sigh and glance up to see a few tears streaming his face. I wipe them away and kiss the top of his head.

"Thanks." He whispers.

"Any time." I tell him. Michael's cell phone rings and he excuses himself. As I'm waiting, the store manager, a pale guy (human though) that's maybe a few inches shorter than me. His balding head shines slightly.

"Uh hey, tell Michael that the last costumer had to cancel, he's free to leave." He says. I nod and he goes back to his office. I wait for Michael and he finally comes back 15 minutes later.

"Sorry about that. So what's up?"

"Nothing, your boss said the last kid canceled, that we could go." I tell him. He nods.

"Cool, want to grab a bite to eat then?" He asks and now its my turn to nod.

"Yeah sure I'm starving!" We head back to his car, and drive off to the brisket place Shane works at. Thank god it's his day off. We head inside, order our food and go back to the car. Michael drives us home and we remain silent, but not the awkward kind. We enjoy each others company, even if we aren't talking.

**xXx **

We arrive home around 5pm. So far today was great. I smile as we enter the house, laughing at some of the things that happened today. I open the door and Michael rushes in. We both freeze however when we look into the livingroom. The door slamming behind us. Shane and Eve lie half-naked on the floor near the couch, making out heavily. When the door slams they jolt up, looking at us shocked. Eve quickly grabs her shirt and pants, putting them on. Shane puts on his shirt as well. I feel my heart clench and another storm of tears threaten to fall. I look at Michael and see he's still as a statue, no emotion but the cold is radiating off him. In a movement so quick, if you blinked you would've missed it, Michael lunges at Shane and hits him square in the jaw. Me and Eve both gasp, rushing to both of their sides as Michael continues to punch Shane. Shane covers his face as much as he can and tries to hit back. Shane moves so that he is towards Michael's side, and punches him back, hitting him in the eye. Michael staggers back and I take this chance to grab him from behind. I wrap my arms around his chest and Eve does the same for Shane.

"Stop it you two!" Eve yells frantically. Michael wipes the blood that oozed from the already healed cut by his eyes. Shane wipes the blood from his mouth and spits some on the floor.

"What the hell man?! I'm your best friend!" He screams. When I know Michael won't lunge again I let go, but I see him trembling.

"No! You _were_ my best friend! You aren't anymore, not since you slept with my girlfriend!" He screams angrily. I never seen him like this. It kind of reminds me of the Angel of massacre. The way his gentle features are twisted in pain and rage.

"Ex." Eve says. "We aren't together Michael." She says. This makes Michael stop. He puts his head down so his blonde hair covers his eyes.

"You're right." He moves to walk up the stairs. Before he walks up the steps he turns to them and says, "I want you two out by the end of the week. I talked to Amelie and she said she will let you rent out a flat. But I want you two out." With that he's gone. I stare at the empty space that Michael once occupied, then turned to Eve and Shane who stare in surprise.

"Claire can't you talk to him?" Shane asks me. I shake my head and go to follow Michael.

"I think he's right." I whisper. "It's best if you two go." I walk up the stairs and stop half way. I turn to them, biting my lip to keep the tears back. "I can't believe you did this to Michael of all people. I can care less about me but, you hurt Michael more than sunlight or silver can. I hope you two are really happy because there's no going back to the ways things were." With that I walk up the rest of the stairs. I hear Eve break down and sob, finally realizing the extent of their actions.

"Oh god Michael I'm so sorry." I hear her wail but ignore it. I walk over to Michael's room, which is closed. I put my head to the door and listen. I hear soft hiccups and sniffles. I open the door to find Michael on the floor by his bed, crying. I sit in front of him, and he looks up to me. I hug him tightly.  
His blue eyes look like a deep ocean of sadness, that's about to overflow. His golden locks sticking to his wet face. My sorrowful angel. I cup his face and wipe his tears.

"How did things go so wrong?" He asks, his voice cracked. I shake my head and shrug.

"I don't know Mike. I don't know." I say honestly. He cries some more and a sudden urge to protect him came over me. Still cupping his face, I let my instincts take over and I lean forward, and kiss him ever so softly. Like if I kissed too hard, he'd break. It was a different kiss than Shane. It wasn't lustful, passionate, or loving. Well a little of love that's been hidden and buried for a long time. It was desperate, needy, longing, and full of electricity. I part from him and look deep in his eyes. He cups my face and kisses me this time. I don't know what we are getting into, but whatever it is can wait until morning.

**Soo tell me what you think! Please review!**


	4. Sleeping Beauty, Dont Leave Me

**Thank you to those who reviewed. Another chappy for you all, and yes I will be uploading everyday. A little twist for you all. Enjoy!**

**Michael's POV:**

I wake up early the next morning and rub my eyes. I feel something warm by my side, but I know it's Claire. I look down at her and my eyes widen in shock. Claire lays in my arms, curled in to my sides, without her shirt. I look down at me and find I'm also topless. I think back to what happened last night

**(Flashback: still Michael's pov)**  
**(It gets kinda steamy here but not enough to be considered lemon or the need to change rating.)**

She kissed me. Claire kissed me! I feel her soft warm lips press against mine in a movement so soft, so gentle and cautious, it sends electric shocks up my spine. She parts and I feel disappointed. Yeah I love Eve, loved, but Claire just awakens a feeling I didn't know I still felt. I know I had a small crush on her when she first came into the house but I thought that's all it was, a crush. I cup her face this time and stare at her gorgeous chocolate eyes. A new feeling erupted inside of me. A feeling of over protectiveness, longing, and a new strange feeling I've never felt with Eve. I lean in and kiss her this time. It started out slow. I ran my tongue along her plump bottom lip and she granted me permission to go forward. She parted her lips and we kissed passionately, A long sweet kiss, turning hotter each moment that passed. After a while we parted for her much needed air.  
I kissed her cheek, then the space between her jaw and ear. Leaving a trail of kisses down to her neck. She moans softly and entangles her hands in my hair. I go back to kiss her lips. I move to remove her shirt, then mine. I kiss her neck again, going lower until I get to her collarbone. I nip at it and she arches her back slightly. I feel a rush run through my cold veins, but when I go to move lower she stops me.

"Michael no stop." She says gently. Her voice is slightly hoarse, so I know she wants this too.

"Claire-"

"No Michael, I know you think you want this but it's not the real you thinking right now." She says, bringing my face to hers. She looks at me, her eyes sparkling even in the dark. I nod and put my head in the crook of her neck, and just lay there next to her. She wraps her arms around me and strokes my hair in a comforting manner.

"I'm sorry Claire." I whisper after a while.

"Sh, it's okay Mikey. I know you're hurt, I'm here for you, always, okay?" I nod and look at her, and smile. She looks at me and gasps. "Michael. You're hungry." She says. After she said that was the only time I realized the burning in my throat.

"I'm okay." I whisper, looking away from her.

"They are still downstairs aren't they?" She whispers but I can hear her loud and clear. Just like I can hear Shane and Eve downstairs, Eve still sobbing softly. I just nod.  
After a long silence, Claire takes a deep breath. She lifts my head to hers and smiles a sad smile.

"Claire?"

"Go ahead Michael." She says. For a moment I'm confused before she moves her head so her neck is more exposed. My eyes widen in shock and I shake my head.

"No Claire I can't." I tell her. She rolls her eyes and looks at me with her 'uhuh sure' look.

"Of course you can Michael. Besides I rather you bite me than go downstairs and end up going rabid on Shane and Eve." She explains. I look at her, unsure. "Go ahead, just dont drain me bone dry." She laughs but I can hear the strained frantic girl behind it.  
I lean down so I'm only a few inches from her neck and she nods for me to go ahead. I slide my fangs down and bite her. I feel her delicious blood slide down my throat and I love it. Her scent fills the air around me and I continue to drink. Her hands tangle themselves back into my hair. I remember this is Claire just in time for her not to lose too much blood. I only drank about a pint of her blood, and I start to feel better. I take out my fangs and lick up the blood that is coming out. I kiss the wound before I kiss her again.

"Thank you Claire." I tell her. She smiles a smile that would've taken my breath away if I needed to breath. I lay down next to her and hold her, as she falls asleep curled up next to me. I don't know what's going on between us but I think I'm falling in love with my best friend.

**(end flashback)**

I tighten my grip around her and sigh. I don't know what will happen now. I begin to feel anxious so I focus on the sound of Claire's breathing and heartbeat.  
_One, two, one, two, one...two...one, two-one._ I hear the irregularity of her heartbeat and quickly look down to see her face paling, her breathing dramatically slow. I shake her but she doesn't move.

"Claire!" I say, she opens her eyes and tries to smile, but only one side of it goes up. "Oh god." I say, Grabbing her I head downstairs at vampire speed. Glancing at the window I see the sun start to go up. "Shit." I look back to see Shane coming downstairs, eyes half closed, half asleep. He looks at me and before he can ask I blurt out, "somethings wrong with Claire! We have to go to the hospital!" His eyes widen and he runs back upstairs, into his room, and grabs his shoes, running back downstairs. He opens his arms for Claire and I reluctantly give her to him.

"Come follow me when you can." I nod and he grabs Eve's car keys, and brings Claire to the car, speeding off to the hospital. I pace around before I remember the long coat and hat in my room. I rush at my fastest speed to get them and rush out to my sedan. I think I break record limit as I speed off to the hospital.  
When I get there I see Eve's hearse. I pull into the vampire garage before rushing inside, and going to the ER. I see Shane sitting in one of the plastic chair's, head in his hands. I walk over to him and he looks up, smiling meekly.

"Hey, they just took her. They said it was a stroke and that they hoped to have caught it in time." He says. I feel my world collapse around me. I collapse in a plastic chair and just stare off into space.

"You should call Eve." I say, my tone dead. He nods and gets up to make the call. Shane comes back to say he's going to pick up Eve and I just nod. I continue to stare at the door of the 'authorized personnel only'. It feels like hours (but really half an hour) when the doctor comes out.

"Is anyone here for Claire Danvers?" I stand up immediately. He walks to me, and sighs.

"How is she? Is she okay?" I ask, my voice is frantic.

"Claire is.."

**Cliffhanger! Please don't hate me! Please review tell me what you think!**


	5. Two Days

**Sorry for the cliffhanger! It was too tempting haha! But here's the next chapter. Also a pretty short chapter for now but tomorrow's will be longer! Enjoy.**

**Michael's POV:**

"Claire is in a coma. We tried to get it in time but the medication caused her to have a be in a coma." The doctor says. My Claire, no, she has to be okay!

"H-How did this happen?" I ask, confused.

"Well someone bit her and punctured a pulmonary vein, that connected to the stem of the brain. The oxygen flow was disrupted and it was hard for it to travel to the brain. Hence causing the stroke." I feel my still heart to break. It's my fault she's like this.

"Will..will she wake up? I mean people have woken up from comas right?" The doctor looks at me and smiles a small smile.

"Well the good thing is there might be a chance for her to wake up. We have indicated that there is indeed some brain activity but she will be kept on a feeding and breathing tube until further notice. Would you like to see her?" I nod and follow the doctor. He takes me to a room isolated from other patients. I see Claire laying down in the bed, IV's and other machines hooked up to her. A patch on her neck to cover the puncture wound. The breathing tube covers it from sight. The doctor leaves us alone and I sit by her side. I hold her hand and fight back the tears that threaten to fall.

"It's okay, you'll be okay. You're a fighter. You always were." I whisper to her. I stroke her hand with my thumb when the door opens again. Eve and Shane come in and Eve gasps. She runs to her side and I get up to give her room. I stand in the back as they crowd her, Eve crying and Shane apologizing. After a while of talking and crying, they get up to leave. Shane puts his hand on my shoulder but I shrug it off. He doesn't do anything further to touch me.

"She'll be okay." He whispers and I nod. They leave but I stay behind, sitting next to her I sing to her softly.

**xXx**

Three weeks have gone by and she still hasn't woken up. I can't sleep anymore because all I dream of is her. I visit every minute that I can. Her body is becoming pale because of lack of sunlight. Her skin clinging to her bones, showing how skinny she's become.

"Hey, I miss you." I say to her, marking the calendar in her room. Three weeks and one day. I try to smile and caress her hand. "You shouldn't sleep so much, you'll never be able to sleep again." I joke, imagining that she's just asleep. After a while Eve and Shane stopped coming. They had moved out and it's so empty in the house. So I spend every moment I have free either working more, visiting Claire, or writing music.

"Michael." I hear someone call me. I turn around to face the founder, Amelie. She walks over to me and sighs, putting a hand on my shoulder. "I called her parents. They will be over here in a few hours." She says. I close my eyes tightly. Her parents. What am I going to say? As if she can read my mind she says, "I said she got in a car accident, and is in a coma. We wanted to wait to see if there was any improvement." I nod.

"What will happen to her?" I ask, trying to keep my composure.

"She still cannot breathe on her own, if they choose life support, she will stay on life support. On my expense of course. If they choose otherwise.." she dies. She didn't say it but we both know. I can't let them do that! I nod and continue to talk to Claire in hushed whispers. Amelie shakes her head and leaves.

"Don't worry, you'll be okay. I won't let them do anything. I promise." I say and kiss the top of her hand. I miss my best friend, I miss Claire so much. Her smile, her laugh, her smart remarks. I look over her, her frail body so skinny and sickly, but still so radiant and beautiful. I know now for sure. I am in love with my best friend, Claire.

**xXx**

Her parents arrive at the hospital later than expected. I wait in the waiting room while the doctor explains the 'accident' and Claire's condition. I can hear them crying, well her mom is crying. I hear them talk but something they said strikes my attention.

"We would like to end Life Support." says. I get up and rush to the room. I barge in and they look up at me shocked.

"No! You can't do that!" I scream. "There's still brain activity! Tell them there's still brain activity!" I yell at the doctor. His face looks grim as he shakes his head.

"I'm afraid there's so little brain activity we can't be sure if she'll recover without some brain defects." He says, making her mom break into fresh sobs.

"So? You don't want her now because she won't be a brainiac?" I yell, rage flooding my veins. Her dad is the one to snap now.

"Don't you dare say I don't want my daughter! Look at her Michael! She's suffering!" He says and points to Claire's frail form. I start trembling and tears rush down my face.

"Please.." I whisper now. "Please just give her more time." I say, sniffling. I put my head down and sob silently. "Please..just two more days..I know she'll wake up." For a long time the room was silent. No movement, no whispers, nothing.

"Okay..two days.." I hear her mom say. I look up at them and smile.

"Thank you both! I know she will wake up!" I say, I look back to Claire and smile softly. "She's a fighter." After a few more minutes, Claire's parents leave and I'm left alone with her again. I sit beside her and move a strand of hair from her face. "We will get through this." I whisper more to myself then her. I lean over and kiss her lips, like the first time she kissed me. It was short but full of my love for her. I smile and kiss her softly one more time. "Good night my sweet Claire. I love you."

**There's probably 1 or 2 more chapters after this so keep reading and reviewing! I love reading your reviews. It makes me so happy thank you! Tell me what you think! Yeah I know 2 in one day but I couldn't help it! Heehee hope you liked.**

**Edit: I will need more time to update the next chapter, my phone (It's what I use to write my stories) deleted everything (music, writing, pics, everything) So I will have to rewrite the whole thing later today. But I will update tonight and thank you for all the reviews I love them and I love my readers! Thank you!**


	6. Don't Go, Come Back To Me

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday! Between homework, studying, and headaches, I couldn't really write I'm sorry! I had to rewrite this so I hope you like it!**

**Claire's POV:**

Where am I? I can't see anything, a white light is blinding me. When it clears up I look around, I see the alley to Myrnin's lab. I look around but I don't see Grandma Day's house. I start walking forward, in hopes to get to the street. How did I even get here?  
It feels like I've walked for ages before the light at the end of the alley gets bigger. I start to run towards it, for some reason I'm scared. When I finally get out the alley I stop to catch my breath.

"Lot street." I sigh, "I'm home." I run up the stairs of the house and open the door. For some reason it's unlocked. Weird. **(By the way yes I know that the house isn't right near Myrnin's lab, just go with it.)** I close the door behind me and lock it. "Hey! I'm home!" I call out but get no response. I walk into the kitchen and find no ones there. I walk out and head upstairs. I check Michael's room, then Eve's. Both empty. I take a deep breath and open Shane's room, empty. I turn around to walk back downstairs but something stops me. I hear a noise coming from my room. I turn to open the door and stare in shock. Shane and Eve are on my bed. Both are naked! I see them doing.._that_. I turn around hurt, but surprisingly not that much.

"Claire.." I hear Michael's voice. I look around but don't see him.

"Michael?" I call out to him. I walk to his room but he's not there.

"Claire.." I hear him call again. I walk to go downstairs when the secret room opens on it's own. "Claire.." I hear Michael's voice louder now. But wait, the secret rooms sound proof isn't it? "Why Claire?.." I hear Michael's voice sound heartbroken and sad. I ignore all other warnings and speed up the stairs to the secret room. I find Michael sitting on one of the old Victorian armchairs, his head in his hands. I walk to him and kneel in front of him.

"Hey Mikey, I'm here." I say softly. He doesn't hear me I'm guessing, but wait he's a vampire of course he can hear me. "Michael?"

"Claire why did you leave me? I needed you." He says, then breaks out into silent sobs. My heart swells and I feel like I'm going to pop.

"I didn't leave Mikey, I'm here." I try to put my hand on his shoulder but it goes right through. No, Am I..Am I dead?! I stare at Michael, disbelieving that I'm dead.

"I love you Claire..You are my best friend and you left.." He whispers, lifting his head to wipe his tears. I feel my own tears well up but I blink them back.

"I love you too..Don't worry I'll try to find a way to tell you I'm still here.." I tell him even though he can't hear me. I lean forward and kiss him, and for a moment, I could feel his lips on mine. I stand up but suddenly I'm blinded by a bright white light. I shut my eyes tightly and put my arm over my eyes to shield them.  
When the light fades, I'm back in the alley. What the hell is going on? Again, I run to the Glass House, and find the same discoveries, the same confessions. Then again the light blinds me and again I'm back in the alley.

After the fourth time I stop. I don't walk forward but instead I turn around and look behind me. I see the alley get thinner and darker. I gather up all my courage and take the first step towards the darkness. Despite all my nerves screaming at me to turn around, I continue to walk forward. It seems like my feet weigh 30 pounds each as I keep walking.

"Claire..Come back to me.." I hear Michael call behind me. I grit my teeth but don't turn around.

"I will Michael, somethings not right and I'm going to find out what." I say and continue the long journey into the darkness.

**xXx**

**Michael's POV: (two days later)**

They kicked me out! How dare they! The girl I love is probably going to die and the doctors kicked me out! I grumble to myself as I walk through the vampire parking lot to get to my car. I look up and stay still as I see Shane leaning against my car, arms crossed.

"Hey." He says.

"What do you want?" I say bluntly. He sighs and forces a small smile.

"Can we talk dude?" He says and I shrug and wait for him to talk. "I heard she's going to be unplugged soon." He begins, sadness in his tone but it just makes me angry. "I wanted to see if you're okay."

"You're lying. There's another reason too." I say and he nods slowly. He gets off my car and tries to put a hand on my shoulder but I shrug it off.

"Look dude I know I messed up but can't we just let it go right now?" He says and that makes me snap.

"No! You cheated on Claire and messed around with her Best friend, my girlfriend. Ex, whatever. Then after she gets hurt and into a coma you stop coming after a week! How can I let that go when we both know Claire needs us to be there the most." I snap. Shane looks hurt for a moment before his muscles coil up like he's ready to strike.

"Well remember when you kicked us out? I've been working double shifts and overtime, as well as Eve so we can afford the place. So it's either I'm working or sleeping. Sorry I don't have privileges to excuse me from work." He snaps back. Again it's my fault. I fight back the tears I've fought for a while. I sigh and look at Shane.

"I'm sorry dude. I just.."

"You love her, I get it. And it's scaring you as much as it is me that she's going to go soon." He says. I nod and look at the floor. I feel his hand on my shoulder and when I don't move to take it off, he hugs me. Not a weird awkward girly hug, but a manly kind of hug. When he let's go I thank him. "Oh and by the way, Miranda said to go home, she said it's important that she needs to talk to you."

"Okay. I guess I'll see you later." I say quietly. He nods and walks away and out the garage. I get in my car and drive home.

**xXx**

When I get home, it's a little after 7pm. I sigh and walk into the kitchen. I find a package on the table that is wrapped in newspaper. I rip it off and smile softly at what's inside. Inside was a shirt and sweater Claire leant Miranda once and a note. I read the note carefully.

_'Michael,_

_I saw the future and you can't let them unplug Claire! First off thanks so much for not telling me she was in a coma! But anyways, Don't let them do it! She could still wake up! She's fighting, and fighting hard but she will die if they unplug her! So don't let it happen! Also here are here clothes she leant me. But yeah! Save her Michael!_

_Miranda'_

Leave it to Miranda for even her notes to be a little weird. I look at the time and it says 7:13pm. Shit, they are going to unplug her at 7:30! I rush back to my car, not bothering to lock the door. I speed off to the hospital and at vampire speed, run past the nurses and to Claire's room. I barge into the room at 7:30 on the dot.

"Don't do it please!" I yell but Claire's mom shakes her head. Her father looks away and nods for the doctor to turn the machine off.

"I'm sorry Michael, Even if I vote against it, it's her parents decision, not ours." The doctor says to me. The doctor explains that her breathing will slow down and so will her heart after they take out the breathing tube. Then her organs will fail due to lack of oxygen and blood. That's how she will die. They take out the tube and the tear's. I've been fighting finally rush out.

"No! Claire..I'm so sorry.." I whisper my apology. I go to her side and take her hand as they unplug all the machines that was helping her stay alive. "I promised to take care of you and I failed." I sob, putting my head to her hand, and kiss it softly.

"Michael.." Claire's mom says softly but I can hear the tears behind it. I shake my head and look up at her, tears blinding me.

"I love her you know..I promised to take care of her and be there when she woke up. I really believe she had a chance, and you took it away.." I say, anger flooding through my veins. Her mom breaks into tears and her dad glares at me.

"How dare you-"

"No, don't be mad, I'll be going." I get up and look at Claire. I move a strand of hair away from her eyes. "I love you Claire. Now and forever." I whisper, kissing her softly, I savor the moment before pulling away. "I'll see you some day." I turn and walk to the door.

"I love you too.."

**Sooo, tell me what you think! Please review!**


	7. The Game Resets (Miracles Happen)

**PLEASE READ: This is the last chapter and it will be extra long so I hope you like and thank you so much for reading! All the reviews gotten have made me happy and I hope to get a ton more for this chapter!**

**Michael's POV:**

I freeze, I couldn't move to save my life. I heard her, She spoke! I slowly turn around to see Claire's eyes looking at me. Her head stays still but her chocolate eyes burn into my blue ones. She slowly moves her head to face me, I can tell she is having some difficulties moving but she does it.

"I..I love you too.." She struggles to say. I rush to her side in a split second and grab her hand, squeezing it and smiling like a madman.

"You spoke..Claire, You spoke!" I say excitedly. Her mom and dad cry tears of joy. She smiles softly and laughs weakly.

"Of course..I spoke..I'm a genius after all." She says, making me chuckle. I caress her face and I feel tears sliding down my face.

"Don't cry Michael.." She whispers. She clears her throat and I go to pour her some water. She drinks it through the straw and sighs in content. "Thanks." She whispers. I hear the doctor clear his throat and walk to my side.

"Excuse me Michael but, we need to run some tests to see how much she's recovered and what damage was done. You can come back tomorrow late afternoon towards the evening." He says. I look at Claire uncertainly but she nods.

"O-Okay. But if there is even the slightest thing wrong, I'm rushing over." I say and he nods. I kiss Claire's forehead and tell her goodnight. I apologize to her parents and bid them farewell. I leave the hospital and drive home. Feeling exhausted from the past few weeks I head to my bed and within a few minutes I fall asleep.

**xXx**

I wake up with a jolt as I hear my phone ring. I pick it up, not wasting time to get my shoes on and head to the door just in case.

"Hello?" I ask slightly panicked.

"Hey sleepy head." I hear Claire's voice from the other end of the phone.

"Claire? Is something wrong? I'm heading over now!"

"Whoa calm down Mikey. I'm fine. Just open the door okay?" I reach the door in a second (literally) and open the door wide. Claire stands there, in crutches, leaning against the door frame. She smiles at me and I drop my phone, staring in shock.

"Claire..W-What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I live here don't I?" She says and I smile brightly.

"Of course but I mean what happened like why are you in crutches?" I clarify.

"Oh well since I haven't walked in three weeks they want me to practice walking around the house, and to take it easy for a week or so. Other than that the doctor says nothing is wrong that I could leave. Great right?" She explains. I smile and grab her, picking her up so she's bridal style and bring her inside along with her back pack and crutches.

"Well then, you can practice tomorrow, Oh god I missed you Claire, I'm so sorry I caused this." I apologize. She places her thin hand on my cheek and kisses me softly.

"Sh don't be sorry, I forgave you before you even knew what caused it." She says as I walk over and place her on the couch. I lay her against me and I stroke her hair.

"I love you Claire." I whisper in her ear. She giggles and snuggles up against me.

"I love you too Michael." We stay like this for a while before she looks up at me. "Hey Michael?" She says.

"Hm?"

"Can you do me a favor?" She says and I smile brightly.

"Anything for you." She leans up and whispers in my ear. My smile drops and I stare at her in shock.

"Are you sure?" She nods and I tighten my grip around her. "Okay, first thing tomorrow night okay?" She nods and smiles, falling asleep. I hold her until I fall asleep along with her.

**xXx**

We wake up early the next day and I make Claire breakfast in bed, or couch. We watch movies before I have to go to work. I kiss her cheek and look at her skeptically.

"You sure you'll be okay til I come home?" I ask.

"Yes Michael, I'm not disabled, I'm just temporarily crippled." She laughs and I smile again. God it feels good to have her back.

"Okay, You have my number on speed dial so use it if anything happens." I say. She rolls her eyes and nods. Kissing her one last time I head out the door and to work.

The whole day I kept checking my phone making sure I didn't get a call from Claire. After my last lesson, which ended around 6pm, I pack up my guitar and walk to my car. I think about what Claire asked me as I get in the car. I sigh and grab my phone, and dial a familiar number.

"Hello?" I hear a sleepy Shane answer the phone. I smirk and stay silent for a short moment, rethinking what I'm about to do.

"Hey Shane. It's Michael. Got some time to talk?" I ask. I hear him sit up from wherever he was laying at.

"Uh sure man, What's up?" He says, slowly waking up. I tell him I'll meet him at his place in a few moments. I hang up and drive down to the more southern part of Morganville where there are flats instead of houses. Shane's there waiting in a thin T-shirt and shorts. I walk up to him, making sure the sun is down. He smiles a small smile, wary of why I'm here.

"Hey man." He says.

"Hey, How have you been?" I ask. He shrugs.

"Been alright. Recently got some news that might mean I'm working even more now." He says which makes me look at him confused. "I'm going to be a dad man." He says. I look at him shocked before smiling, not even hurt that it's Eve that's pregnant.

"Congrats man! How far along is she?" I ask and he smiles. Putting his arm around my neck he grins.

"Only a few weeks but still ain't it great?" I nod and sigh.

"Claire's better, she woke up yesterday and she's home now." Shane smiles even wider now.

"That's great man!" I smile and laugh, feeling actually completely happy for the first time in weeks.

"Yeah, but hey man I wanted to talk to you about something." Shane's face drops for a moment and he nods, standing back up straight. "Would you and Eve would move back in? I mean yeah I know I was kinda a jerk-"

"You deserved to be." He cuts in and I continue.

"I talked to Claire, well she suggested it. She said she misses you guys and wants you to move back in. So how 'bout it?" I ask, Shane thinks for a moment before grinning once more.

"Of course Mikey! Eve hates this dump anyways. I'll let her know now okay?"

"Sure and if you need help just tell me and I'll help move your stuff." I suggest and he nods. We talk for a few minutes before I go drive back home. I walk in and see Claire walking from the kitchen, holding on to one crutch and balancing a plate of food in the other. I close the door quietly and she seems to have no idea I'm home. I watch her carefully make her way to the couch. I smile at she furrows her eyebrows in concentration in order to multi-task. When she makes it to the couch, minus a few food droppings, I clap loudly. She turns her head to me in surprise. I laugh at her face as she blushes from embarrassment.

"Good job! You should be walking perfectly by the end of the week." I comment and she smirks.

"Of course I will! Did you talk to Shane and Eve?" I nod and sit down next to her. I kiss her cheek and smile, looking into her deep chocolate eyes.

"Eve's pregnant and Shane said that they'd love to come back." I tell her. Her face brightens slightly at the words 'Eve' and 'Pregnant'. I laugh and we talk for the night, and I enjoy every minute of it.

**Two weeks later**

I smile as Claire sits with Eve in the kitchen, deciding on baby clothes over the internet. I sip my cup of coffee and watch as Shane comes in and puts a bag of brisket on the counter. He looks at Eve and shakes his head. I laugh and think to myself how this seems so right, and like nothing ever happened in the first place.

**xXx**

**1 year later**

**Claire's POV:**

I walk down the stairs with my new god-daughter, Lisbeth Alyssa Collins, in my arms. I smile as I see Michael sitting in his music chair strumming away. I walk over to him and he smiles, putting his guitar down and goes to take Lisbeth from me.

"Hey it's my turn!" I protest, and he laughs.

"She needs her feeding then, go get her food and then we can both feed her." He says and I walk away in a huff. I reach the kitchen and smile as I get the formula ready. I hear Eve come in, being a mom hasn't changed her, much. She heads straight for her baby and I can hear Lisbeth laughing as Eve plays with her. I warm up the bottle of formula and walk out the kitchen to find Michael gone. Eve looks at me and smiles.  
I walk over to her and hand her the formula bottle. Her face flushes slightly under her rice powder makeup. I look at her confused and she nods for me to look behind me. So I do. I nearly scream, but gasp instead.

"Claire Danvers," Michael says, kneeling on one knee. He smiles and I blush brightly. "Today makes exactly one year since you woke up and made my life perfect again." He grabs my left hand with one hand and reaches inside his pocket with the other. He pulls out a velvet box and I feel my head start to spin. "Will you make me the happiest man, vampire, in the world and marry me?" He asks. I stand motionless and speechless. I smile widely and Michael smiles back.

"Yes! Oh god yes Michael!" I say happily. He slips on the simple white gold band with a diamond the shape of a heart. He stands up and picks me up, spinning me. I kiss him and he returns it. I smile and he puts me down.

"Oh! I almost forgot. I want to play a game, want to play with me?" He asks and I nod, laughing at the child-like glee in his eyes. He runs, vampire speed, to his room and back with something behind his back. He shows me a box of pocky and I burst out laughing. He smiles and takes one out putting it between us. We both chew the treat and kiss each other passionately.

"Mm, I like that game." I say and wink at him. He laughs and kisses my forehead.

"I love you Claire."

"I love you too Michael."

**So it took me a little longer to write this but I hope you like it. Sorry if the mushy parts suck. I've had a bad day. Please review! It would make me a happy girl! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
